


Within The Rules (extract)

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the unlikely pairings challenge.</p><p>I like E/S as a ship.</p><p>An extract from a E/S oneshot with the same title that I remember posting on LJ back in the summer of '08 and have somehow managed to lose it since then. If anyone remembers it, or maybe has it saved let me know.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Within The Rules (extract)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the unlikely pairings challenge.
> 
> I like E/S as a ship.
> 
> An extract from a E/S oneshot with the same title that I remember posting on LJ back in the summer of '08 and have somehow managed to lose it since then. If anyone remembers it, or maybe has it saved let me know.

Ed noticed that Serena was falling asleep, yawning loudly at regular intervals, softly tapping on her shoulder as she gazed lethargically at him, whispering “I’m not tired.” Twisting her hair between his fingers he quietly chuckled. “You’re eyes keep shutting.”

“Alright, I’ll go to bed,” Serena protested lazily.

“Night. I’ll be down here if you need anything,” Ed thoughtfully offered. Serena shook her head, declining Ed’s offer. “Not good enough, Eddie.”

Ed’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

Rubbing her eyes to fight off the inevitability of sleep, Serena smiled. “I don’t think I can sleep alone tonight, Eddie.”

Ed walked towards the stairs. “In case you have a bad dream, sweetie.” Serena nodded her head. “Alright I’ll be up in a minute.”


End file.
